


Piraterrier

by raftel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Nakamaship, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Thats what it was, before i got self-conscious and deleted all the chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raftel/pseuds/raftel
Summary: The lives of Whitebeard Pirates from the point of view of Whitebeard's dog, Stefan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, [ Stefan ](http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan) is (more or less) canon, and that terrible title is based on my assumption that he's a fox terrier puppy.
> 
> Feel free to drop in a comment/request :)

I didn’t know that people could have spots too. Well, I’ve never been held this close to a person before, so I wouldn't know anyway. His spots are small, much smaller than my brothers’, whom I miss terribly, and they’re spread across his face. He’s staring while holding me by the waist, not uncomfortably. I’ll have him if he tries to do anything.

But I’m too small to fight this human, and he seems all right, for now.

“Marco!” The human yells, startling me. What the hell is a Marco? Is it food? “Let’s take him back to the ship!” And what the hell is a ship? 

Turns out, Marco is a human who looks an awful lot like something people buy at the market, something they eat.

“Oyaji sent us in for rum, not a mutt.” What the hell is an Oyaji?

“I’m sure he wouldn't mind,” laughs the spotted human. He looks like he would feed me, so he will be spared for the time being.

I rest in the pouch over his shoulder comfortably, with my head out for air. While he and the market item human talk to other humans about things I do not understand, I slowly drift into sleep.

“Hey doggy,” says the spotted human, whose name is apparently Ace, waking me up. Who does he think he’s calling doggy? Yet again, I have no other name. “Look there,” Ace says while pointing at a massive fish. If I could have that, I will never have to worry about food again. I raise my head in anticipation.

But he doesn't feed me the fish, he feeds the fish me and himself and Marco and the other people. I struggle, I fail, but I don’t die.

On the fish, there are other people, alive and kicking. People are strange, but the strangest is that big one. As soon as I see him I know that I like him best. Spotty and the market are not bad, but this one is bigger; he is strong and he is safe and he is loving, and most importantly, he looks like he has taken in many, many strays before me.


End file.
